John Maxson
|zugehörigkeit= Stählerne Bruderschaft |rank = High Elder |rolle = Anführer |ort = Lost Hills Bunker |quests = Scout the northern wastes |actor = Frank Welker |dialog = MAXSON.MSG |familie = Roger Maxson - Großvater Maxson II - Vater Jeremy Maxson - descendant Jonathan Maxson - descendant Arthur Maxson - descendant |proto = }} General John Maxson (Dienstnummer 072389), ist der Großsohn von Roger Maxson, er war ein Offizier in der Armee der Vereinigten Staaten und nach dem großen Krieg, sowie der Gründer und erster Ältester der Stählernen Bruderschaft im Jahre 2161. Biografie Er wurde 2097Fallout Official Survival Guide, in die stählende Bruderschaft geboren, zwanzig Jahre nach dem Großen Krieg. John Maxson ist eines der weisesten und erfahrensten Mitglieder der Organisation. Während seiner Dienstzeit als Anwärter und Ritter, reiste er durch die öden Weiten und traf viele Leute unter anderem Butch Harris von den Far Go Traders, den er einen Freund nennt. Er hat enorme Fähigkeiten als Soldat gezeigt und in 2135, im Alter von 38, zum Paladin ernannt. Ein wenig später wurde er Oberste Paladin der stählernen Bruderschaft. 2155 nachdem sein Vater von den Vipers getötet wurde, ist er in die Position des Ältesten aufgestiegen. In dieser Zeit traf er den Vaultbewohner im Jahre 2162. Er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt 65 Jahre alt und sein Körper zeigte langsam die Zeichen der Zeit, aber sein Verstand war so klar wie eh und je, auch wenn er nicht mehr direkt gegen die Feinde der Bruderschaft im Ödland kämpfen konnte blieb er in seinem Büro im Bunker und versuchte die Politik zu verwalten.Fallout Official Survival Guide Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Quests *''Scout the northern wastes: From scout reports, it is rumored that there is a super mutant nest somewhere to the north. Maxson wants you to confirm these rumors. Tell me about Inventar Vorkommen John Maxson erscheint in Fallout nur als sprechender Kopf. He is voiced by Frank Welker. In the game, he is referred to only as General Maxson, only being given a first name in Chris Avellone's ''Fallout Bible, where all the dates mentioned in this article also come from, although some of it might have appeared already in the original Fallout timeline by Brian Freyermuth. He is mentioned in the Citadel terminal entries - along with his ally, the Vaultbewohner - in Fallout 3. Bugs * After asking Maxson for extra weaponry, the player can continue to choose the same dialogue option, returning the same response and leading the player to Mathia for more information. However, you cannot enter dialogue with Mathia about it considering the lack of a dialogue box, but this scripting bug is likely to disappear once you inform Maxson of the super mutant threat. Galerie FO01 NPC Maxson N.png|"I grew up too isolated here. Can you imagine spending your whole life inside one small place, then having to go out into the world?" FO01 NPC Maxson G.png|"Hello, youngster. Cabbot said you wanted to talk. Look I'm uh . . . I'm pretty stacked up right now, so I'll uh . . . I'll help you out as long as you don't start flappin' your gums too much. You know, outsiders are like that, always jawin' . . . Hehehe. Kinda like me, huh?" FO01 NPC Maxson B.png|"That's it. I warned the Elders that bringin' in an Outsider could be trouble. (shouting aside) Guards! There's an Initiate here who needs some quiet time to discover some manners." Einzelnachweise en:John Maxson es:John Maxson hu:John Maxson it:John Maxson pl:John Maxson pt:John Maxson ru:Джон Мэксон uk:Джон Мексон zh:John Maxson Kategorie:Lost Hills Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Sprechende Köpfe Kategorie:Fallout Bible Menschliche Charaktere